Fases del estudio
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Negación, Ira, Negociación, Depresión, Aceptación... ¿Quien diría que estudiar le llevaría a pasar por esas fases? Ichigo no lo creía, no hasta que recordó que Rukia estaba con el.


**¡Konichiwa Minna-san! ^^**

**Verán, la cosa es que en dos días me voy de viaje de egresados :D Viajo por una semana en la cual no publicaré y creo que mucho menos escribiré u.u Y para darles una buena despedida, les dejo este fic ;) ¡Espero que les guste! La primera idea era dejarles de despedida el capitulo de Comienzos pero perdonen, no pude terminarlo… ¡Hirameki-san no está! T.T **

**En fin… ¡Espero que les caiga bien! **

_**Fases del estudio.**_

1- NEGACIÓN: Por suerte no es tanto.

La escuela es muy difícil a cierto tiempo, demasiado para ser más preciso. Tareas, exámenes, trabajos… Y lo más difícil para poder salvarse de esas temerosas evaluaciones sorpresas, era estudiar… ¿Y quién dijo que a cierto shinigami sustituto no se le hacía difícil también? Más cuando se tenía a cierta shinigami dándole vueltas a la cabeza sin querer detenerse.

Pero tan duro es de cascarrabias, que no le dice nada, nada, ni siquiera para, al menos, pasar el examen que tendría dentro de cinco días.

Al salir de la escuela, feliz de la vida caminaba el Kurosaki sabiendo que lo que tendría que estudiar no eran más que un par de hojas. Y por el momento pensó que no era necesario comenzar justo entonces ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando no se tenía mucho?

Por lo que llegó a su casa, se quitó el uniforme y tomo asiento frente a la televisión, sin siquiera prestar atención a la enana que había estado tras el todo el día como era de costumbre.

- Ichigo… ¡Tengo calor! Llévame por un helado – pidió, más bien ordenó la Kuchiki.

Él gruñó, ir en busca de eso sería volver a salir de la casa y pararse del sillón en el que tenía pensado pasar toda la tarde. Aun así, en el momento que sintió como la pelinegra tiraba de su pelo violentamente con la amenaza de dejarlo calvo, decidió ceder voluntariamente (un poco).

Esa tarde Ichigo salió con la idea de comprar el helado para luego regresar a su casa. Más nunca imagino que al pasar junto al río Rukia le parecería tan hermosa hasta el punto de querer quedarse para continuar viéndola así.

**..,**

2- IRA: ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no empecé antes?

Solamente quedaban dos días, y él no había tocado libro alguno ¡Ahora estaba más que enojado! La ira lo estaba llenando de a poco ¿Por qué mierda no había empezado antes? Pronto recordó que desde el día que fueron por el helado se había pasado las tardes con la pequeña shinigami ¿Quién diría que ella también disfrutaba de su compañía, por más que no dijera, igual que él la de ella?

Se sentó en su escritorio, saco su libro de matemáticas ¡Enorme! Resultaba que al final no solamente eran las dos hojitas. Y cuando estaba a un milisegundo de comenzar a leer, todavía conteniendo aquella ira, escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Y todos los malos humos se fueron por el tubo al ver entrar a la Kuchiki con su cuaderno de dibujos y recargarse en SU cama para hacer más de los mismos.

Ella le gustaba, y mucho, pero que ya comience a hacer esos feos dibujos usurpando además su cama ya era algo muy distinto.

Y fue cuando pensó ¿Y el enojo y la ira donde se habían ido? Rebuscó en su cabeza dichos sentimientos antes de llegar a la conclusión de que nuevamente nada le importaba mientras la tuviera ahí mismo, a su vista… Tan hermosa como le gustaba, y más. Supo también, que el estudio otra vez, tendría que posponerse.

3- NEGOCIACIÓN: Si una página me lleva un minuto, 7235 me llevan…

Solamente un día, y ahora estaba sobre su cama sacando cuentas con las manos de cuanto le tomaría terminar de estudiar y leer cada página de aquel enorme armatoste.

Bufó con molestia al abrirlo y darse cuenta que aquello parecía estar escrito en un idioma extraterrestre ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Era su último año de instituto, Rukia apenas regresaba hace algunos días… Ya tendría más tiempo para ella una vez que pasara el examen.

No cayó en cuenta de que al momento que lograba entender las perdidas palabras, la pelinegra entrara apurada directo a sacarlo de su cuerpo y llevárselo para ir tras un hollow.

¿Qué ella no podía sola ahora que era teniente?

4- DEPRESIÓN: Imposible ¡Siempre la misma mierda!

- Oi, Rukia ¿No puedes hacerlo sola? – inquirió, con fastidio ¡Quería ir a estudiar maldición!

- ¡Idiota! Si pudiera sola no te habría llamado ¿No crees?

Gruñó molesto al instante, la enana le cerró la boca cuando apenas intentaba abrirla.

Llegaron al sitio y luego de acabar con el obstructor de su estudio de un solo y seco golpe, el cual le hizo pensar nuevamente en lo dicho anteriormente ¿Para qué lo había llevado hasta ahí si era tan fácil? Para el Kurosaki verdaderamente aquello no tenía sentido. O no lo tuvo al menos, hasta el momento en el que intentó irse apurado y la voz de la Kuchiki lo detuvo.

- ¡Ichigo! – Escuchó que lo llamó. No con alarma ni susto, por lo que simplemente se dio la vuelta en busca de alguna respuesta a su llamado, solamente para recibir abruptamente un empujón de la pelinegra, el que lo hizo caer de espaldas con ella encima, y luego, como si fuera lo más normal y divertido para Rukia, los labios de la mismas sobre los suyos.

Fue tan rápido que cuando reaccionó ya estaba ruborizado, de pie y encaminándose a su casa, mientras ella sonreía ¿Orgullosa? De su logro ¿Lo había mandado allá solamente para poder hacerle esa jugarreta? ¡¿Por qué no lo hizo estando en su casa luego de terminar el estudio?

5- ACEPTACIÓN: Bien, nada más por hacer…

Llegó a su habitación, ya eran las once de la noche y si no dormía ahora, en la mañana sería una tortura levantarse. Entro en su cuerpo, y antes de ponerse el piyama, observó el gran libro de matemática sobre su cama. Su rostro pasó a tener hasta una pisca de desagrado al pensar en estudiar.

Escuchó como abajo Rukia encendía el televisor. El momento del beso regreso a su cabeza haciendo que su rostro se tornara rosado nuevamente, y no porque aquello le causara pena o vergüenza. Era lo de menos. Lo que si le causaba aquellas emociones, eran las infinitas ganas de ir nuevamente tras ella y calmar sus ansias de besarla nuevamente. Porque la muy baka le había dejado con ganas de más.

Tomo el libro y lo guardo en su armario. No quedaba más por hacer. Apagó la luz de la habitación y fue directo a la sala donde su compañera estaba.

Ya vería que hacer en la mañana cuando coloquen la hoja del examen en frente.

**FIN.**

**XD**

**Bien, lo odie con todo mi ser T.T Todo el estrés del viaje y que además parece que voy a tener que rendir historia me sacaron mi inspiración, motivo por el cual el fic me salió cortito también… ¡Espero que a ustedes les guste!**

**¿Reviews? ****U.U **

**Bye-bye.**


End file.
